


Come Rain Or Come Shine

by orphan_account



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Broadway, Broadway Star Angie Martinelli, Cartinelli - Freeform, Domestic Bliss, F/F, Fluff, No Angst, Romance, Theatre
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 13:03:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11737626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Come Rain Or Come Shine

Outside her temporary dressing room, Angie could hear the sound of hastened footsteps, the cacophony of last minute instructions being thrown out and the responses in return. Slowly she shut her eyes. Bracing her hands against the table top. The looming mirror had proven to be intimidating.

The sound of a gentle knocking on the door followed by a familiar voice. “Angie?” Immediately spurred her into excitement once again, in an instant she was on her feet. Tugging the door open as she beamed. “Peggy!”

Hearing the excitable inflection in Angie’s voice, Peggy’s own smile sprung to her lips. A gentle giggle following as she was tugged inside. Angie’s hand clasping around her arm as she tugged her.

Once she had guided Peggy inside, Angie did a quick twirl. Showing off her costume with gleeful enthusiasm. As her eyes then met Peggy’s once more she flashed a wide smile. “So, what do you think?”

Peggy’s eyes fixed on Angie, the costume certainly showed exquisite attention to detail. Yet it was how it hugged the other woman’s form that most absorbed Peggy’s attention. Resisting the urge to purr, she spoke softly. “You look every inch the part, darling.”

Angie renewed her giggling as she then extended her hand to Peggy. “Well we might wanna get going, can’t leave everyone waiting.”

A smile accompanied by a nod as Peggy took hold of Angie’s hand, the latter then lead her out into the hallway, down the narrow, dark corridor. Through to the brighter lit wing of the stage. For a long moment, Angie paused. Gazing over the busy stage, the final touches being tended to. Her smile remained undimmed.

Peggy gently slipped her hand from Angie’s. Placing it against her back, she whispered in her ear. “That’s your cue Angie.”

A quick nod, she scampered forward and moved into position. Letting the activity buzz around her, Angie only had eyes for Peggy. She set her gaze once again on her girlfriend and smiled.

In turn Peggy tilted her head slightly with a smile of her own, trying to commit every detail of the scene to memory, eager to savour it time and time again.

Slowly the lights overhead came on, bathing the stage below, Angie took her position and turned to face the thick curtains. Adopting her character’s mindset, all that she’d learned and taken in, through the countless rehearsals.

The curtains began to part, the audience coming into view yet Peggy was transfixed by Angie, still, quiet yet in a few moments more she would demonstrate just why she was a marquee name.


End file.
